


Savages and Fighter Pilots

by daenabenjen42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cavemen vs Astronauts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fic-Gift Challenge Response, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenabenjen42/pseuds/daenabenjen42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a topic of conversation on Home One for more than a week...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savages and Fighter Pilots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Am very happily borrowing.   
> A/N: This was a fic-gift written for the Annual Fic Gift Exchange, for DarthBreezy who wanted Luke and and their OC interacting as friends.

It had started when two technicians in dire need of something non-rebellion related to talk about had turned to other topics to keeps their minds focused on matters at hand. Soon, it had turned into a debate which amused and intigued other members of the crew... and then it became a topic of occasional discussion and circulated as far as the pilot ready rooms. Even now, two weeks later, the debate which wasn't really a debate still raged.

Aube had listened to her Blue Mynock squadmates go at it, trying to reason out who would win and all the senarios involved in such a thing. She had been dutifully entertained when members of Rogue Squadron had gotten involved, still amused at the memory of Janson finding it enlightening. Stranger things had happened, up to and including Antilles taking off in a fighter while a Wookiee was still working on it because he'd misunderstood a grunt, but it was safe to say that no one was going to be running for their lives because of a ridiculous topic of conversation.

Thinking about the Wookiee reminded her of less pleasant things as she made her way through the ship's corridors, looking for someone in particular. He'd been released from medical three days before and hadn't been seen without the princess at his side since. She could only imagine what had happened out there to both of them. To see them without Captain Solo... Aube stopped herself before she could follow that train of thought. It wasn't something she wanted to think about, someone being missing and captured, even if he wasn't an official member of their forces. In every way that counted, Solo was. One only had to look him in the eyes to see that.

Reaching a cramped lounge area, she felt something familiar and looked around. There, seated at a table and staring at his hands, was the person she sought. The slump of his shoulders told her something was wrong as she slowly joined him, sitting down in the chair across from him as if nothing had changed since the emergency evacuation of Hoth. Things had changed, though, even if all the differences weren't entirely visible to the unwary. They were short some people. Friends and comrads who didn't make if off that frozen ice ball of a planet, and still others who had died in action since that time. And the aforementioned smuggler.

The silence hung between them as she studied him, wondering what exactly had happened when he'd been absent without leave. It was obvious that something had, because he hadn't yet acknowledged her presence. Not even a glance up when she had joined him.

"There's a philosophy question going around the ship," she started to say, not at all surprised by his lack of reaction at the sound of her voice. "Want to hear it?"

Still he didn't look up. "I guess."

She hesitated, taking a deep and calming breath at the pain she heard in just those two words. What had happened out there, aside from losing Captain Solo to Boba Fett and his own hand? "It's... a little odder than usual."

"Really?"

"Yes. If savages were to be pitted against fighter pilots, who would win?"

There was a very long silence while he mulled that over. "This has been a topic of conversation?"

"Yes."

"The savages."

She blinked, not really knowing what to say in the face of such a flat answer. "And particular reason?"

"The savages have weapons and the element of surprise, and the fighter pilots are distracted, shipless, and lost? No contest."

Aube frowned at him, marveling at how monotone his voice was. Hollow, as if he was so lost in thought that the outside world didn't matter. "But just because they have the element of surprise, doesn't also mean they'd have weapons, or that they'd win."

"No." He still looked lost. Was he really hearing any of this? Time to find out.

"They could have... I don't know. Flimsies. Which isn't a very good weapon, all things considered."

"True." Then Luke frowned and met her gaze. "What? Why would savages like Sand People even have flimsy, Aube?"

She wanted to know just how he had come up with Sand People in the role of the savages who could beat fighter pilots up. "Anything is possible in theory."

"Oh. It'd be a draw."

"You really think so?"

Careful not to let the giddiness show on her face, Aube glanced over his shoulder to find Leia Organa watching them silently from the door. Solemnly, Leia tilted her head in question and Aube nodded back ever so slightly, wanting to tell her that he was, if not completely better, then at least distracted.

"Yes. Got attacked by Sand People with gaffi sticks once... and lost."

That explained some things. She focused on him again and noticed that he'd gone back to staring at his hands. "Bad?"

"Scary."

Looking at him now, she wasn't quite certain if he meant the Sand People. Gently, she took the hand which she knew was his real one and squeezed. "Come on."

"Where to?"

"Your squadron missed you something awful, though they didn't say much or really admit it."

He frowned at her but didn't say anything to protest as she led him out of the cramped lounge, nodding for Leia to follow as they passed her. She didn't need to know the full story. All Aube needed to know was there was something she could do to help, even a little. Even if it was getting him to reconnect to friends again and not be so morose it made her teeth ache. She could do that.


End file.
